Bravo In An Elevator
by hitop211
Summary: An explosion rocks the school and Kirie gets stuck in an elevator, but she's not alone. And Fukuyama goes to prison. WARNING: This fan fiction contains content that is intended for mature audiences (i.e., 18 years and older). Reader's discretion is advised.


Disclaimer: Girls Bravo and all of its characters were created by Mario Kaneda. This fan fiction is based on the anime Girls Bravo which was directed by Ei Aoki and is a property of FUNimation Entertainment. I claim no ownership of the anime Girls Bravo or any of its characters. This fan fiction is solely for the purposes of entertainment with no intention for financial profit. I would like to thank Mario Kaneda, Ei Aoki and all of those responsible for the production of Girls Bravo for making an unforgettable anime.

**WARNING:** This fan fiction contains content that is intended for mature audiences (i.e., 18 years and older). Reader's discretion is advised.

Girls Bravo

"Bravo In An Elevator!"

A Fan Fiction by hitop211

* * *

**Part 1 - It's Morning Again**

* * *

The sun beats down on Yukiari Sasaki's eyes through the windows as he awakens grudgingly with Yukina resting next to her. His allergies to women have since relapsed and he wonders if he will ever be cured of them again. However the marked Seiren girl has since been cured of her allergies to men and awakens happily next to her Earthling counterpart.

"Good morning, Yukinari. Did you sleep well?" said Yukina.

"It's too early. Can't I go back to sleep?" said Yukinari.

The bedroom door swings open with Miharu standing at attention at the doorway, with a smile on her face and cheer in her eyes. Wearing her apron, she seems proud of her work on the first meal of the day.

"Yukinari, Yukina, breakfast is ready. You don't want to be late for school Yukinari," said Miharu.

"Let's go Yukinari," said Yukina, dragging Yukinari up by the arm as they both make their way to dining room.

* * *

"I'll see you when I get home Father. You have a good day," said Koyomi as she kisses him on the cheek, while he looks on with a smile on his face and a sense of pride in his heart knowing how proud he is of his daughter.

She hands him a plate of breakfast along with her pet python before heading to the dining room with the rest of the gang of the Sasaki household.

"You have a good day too," she says to her reptilian pet, gently stroking its head as its tongue tickles Koyomi on the cheek.

* * *

"Would you like some more tea, ninja boy?" asked Tomoka.

"Why, yes I would. Thank you very much," responded Hayate, holding his cup for a refill.

"Well, I have a feeling that this is going to turn out to be another lovely day, right honey?" said Maharu, sitting next to Hayate.

"Why, yes dear," said Hayate as he leaned over to give Maharu a kiss, holding each other's hands in which a brilliant, bright light shines from the rings on their fingers that symbolize their holy matrimony.

"Well, you both look like an ideal married couple," said Yukinari migrating into the dining room now wide awake, blocking his eyes from the golden glow of their rings and taking his seat in between Lisa and Yukina.

"Why, thank you Yukinari," said Maharu. "With all of these girls flocking around you, you'll be enjoying the same experience yourself, you know," she finished with a chorus of laughter from everybody filling the house.

"Sorry guys, gotta run," said Kirie sprinting down the stairs and frantically preparing her breakfast for on-the-go.

"Hey, wait Kirie. Don't you want to join us breakfast this morning?" asked Miharu.

"Sorry guys, I know I've been doing this every morning lately. I'll see you guys at school. Gotta go. Bye," she said making her mad dash out the door leaving behind a trail of smoke and everyone speechless.

"She ditched me again, did she?" said Hijiri in her seductive tone, slowly walking down the stairs. "Miss Kirie, you'll be mine soon," she continues.

"That's my line," said Kosame walking down the same stairway as her lesbian adversary. "And besides," she continued leaning over to whisper in Hijiri's ear, "I was Miss Kirie's first kiss, you know."

Hijiri gave a look of contempt to Kosame who stands confidently knowing that she has the upper hand.

"Oh spare me, ladies. Please," said Fukuyama effeminately walking down the same stairway. "Kirie doesn't swing that same way as you two, so my odds of winning her over have increased already. She'll be mine for the taking."

Fukuyama laughed maniacally, while everyone else in the dining room watched with a glum expression and a bead of sweat on their faces.

* * *

**Part 2 - That Was Some Hot Curry, Or Was It?**

* * *

Any time that the group is attending a cooking class Miharu gets particularly excited, and today's dish of choice is curry.

"How spicy do you think I should make my curry, Yukinari?" asked Miharu.

"Not too much. Remember how anything too spicy affects your sinuses, Miharu?" responded Yukinari.

"You should try yours with this formula I've made, Yukinari," said Lisa. "Just one drop of this will help cure you of your allergy again."

"Lisa, how could you still be chasing after Puny-Nari?" asked Fukuyama in a desperate manner. "Certainly you deserve better."

Lisa looked at her older brother with a sinister expression, raised one eye brow followed by her hand with a signal to fire a gun.

"No! Stop! Please!" said Fukuyama frantically. "What I meant to say was, Puny-Na…I mean Yukinari is a fine young man for you," he continued. "Please don't let them shoot me. It really hurts," he begged.

Lisa, sighing with relief, immediately gives a signal to cancel the order while looking toward the classroom window.

* * *

Hayate observes Lisa's command through a pair of high tech binoculars from a park across the street from the school, where they also keep guard of Koyomi, Tomoka and Ebi while they enjoy their day off.

"Cancel that order Kosame," he said through his head set.

"Understood," responded Kosame, who views the order from the scope of her sniper rifle. She slowly guides the scope over to Kirie leaning over to her recipe book to catch a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Oh, Miss Kirie. I miss those so much," she said quietly to herself. "Please let me bury my face into those again soon."

* * *

While Kirie is cooking her dish of curry she watches the rest of the group and their commotion, particularly Yukinari nervously wedged between Miharu and Lisa, and smiles knowing that he'll be alright. But while she watches, she begins to see blurry yet familiar visions in her mind. It briefly stops her cold in her tracks and she wonders what it could be.

"Kirie," whispered Fukuyama into her ear.

"Go grope some other woman in Hell!" Kirie quickly yells as her reflexes cause her to punch Fukuyama in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kirie, coming to her senses, realizes that what she did was perhaps a little unnecessary.

"Jeez, sorry about that Fukuyama, but don't sneak up on me like that," she said with a huff. "If you would have known by now you wouldn't have this problem, you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to get your attention," said Fukuyama gathering himself up and readjusting his neck. "I just couldn't help but notice that you were in some sort of trance or something. Or maybe you were thinking about something?"

"It's none of your business Fukuyama," responds Kirie as she goes back to cooking.

"Maybe you were thinking about your darling Kosame, hmm?" said Fukuyama with a crooked smile. "Oh, what unspeakable things that you would want her to do to you, and what I'd pay for the privilege of seeing that!" he finished with a maniacal laugh before receiving an elbow in the face from Kirie and landing head first.

"Well, I guess it takes a homosexual to know one, now doesn't it, Fukuyama?" said Kirie, which causes the rest of the group to start snickering amongst themselves.

"Nice," said Fukuyama, dusting himself off. "Very original, Kirie. Did you make that one up yourself?" he continues before he notices Yukinari quietly laughing.

"And what do you find so funny Puny-Nari?" demanded Fukuyama.

"Well, no offense Fukuyama but Kirie kind of has a point," said Yukinari. "I speak for everyone when I say that I'm sorry for talking behind your back, but we've all been discussing it and, well…, we think that you're gay."

"And how does willfully surrounding myself with beautiful women suddenly imply that I gay, huh!?" said Fukuyama now raising his voice.

"Well, it's just that…" began Yukinari nervously. "It's just that none of us have ever seen you actually go on a date with a woman and attempt to have an actual, meaningful relationship. Not to mention that some of the clothes that you wear outside of school make you look gay, but... you could be surrounding yourself with women to hide any insecurities of _being_ gay. I mean, there's nothing to be ashamed of so you can come out of… the… closet… already," he finished while failing to contain himself from laughing.

"We can settle this right here, right now if that's what you want, Puny-Nari!" yelled Fukuyama raising his fist into Yukinari's face.

"Kazuharu, please calm down," begged Miharu. "Can we not cause any more commotion than we've _already_ caused? Please."

Lisa looked toward the window to signal Kosame to be ready to fire.

* * *

Hayate and Kosame, positioning themselves in the park, ready themselves as they acknowledge Lisa's signal.

"Are you ready, Kosame?" said Hayate through his head set, looking through his binoculars.

"Always," responded Kosame, putting her finger on the trigger.

* * *

"Hey, that's enough, Fukuyama!" demanded Kirie.

Fukuyama turned his eyes toward Kirie then began to relax, to which Lisa gave a signal to cancel the order.

"Very well, then," he said with his usual crooked smile. "I'll just have to prove to you that I'm not gay and take you for myself, Kirie."

"Huh?" said Kirie, beginning to defend herself.

"Now come to me, my pretty," yelled Fukuyama maniacally as he made a running leap toward her with his arms wide open.

Kirie didn't even have to move an inch before Fukuyama landed face first into the counter that she was cooking her meal with, not even in close proximity her and leaving everyone else looking puzzled at his idiocy.

"'He's hopeless," whispered Kirie to herself, hanging her head.

"I could… use… a 'hit'… about… now," Fukuyama said to himself as his faced dragged along the side of the counter before landing with a heavy thud to the ground.

As he landed, it triggered a miniature seismic shockwave causing a shaker of curry powder on the counter that Miharu was using to tip over and create a plume of curry powder smoke to billow over her face.

"Ah... ahh…"

Yukinari, Kirie and Lisa looked worried, preparing for the worst as they were afraid of what her sneezing could trigger next.

"Ahhh… huh?" Miharu had a blank expression on her face before she realized that she didn't have to sneeze, to which everyone else sighed with relief.

"AHHH-CHOO!"

"NOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" yelled Yukinari flailing his arms wildly, along with Kirie and Lisa. "Huh?" he said, while everyone stopped panicking as they heard nothing but silence in the room.

"Nothing happened," said Kirie.

"Maybe you've been cured of your exploding sneezing Miharu," said Lisa now relieved.

"Hey, maybe my allergy to girls might be cured next and everything will be the way it should be," said Yukinari as they all shared a laugh.

"Maybe now my sneezing has triggered a funny smell," said Miharu as everyone laughed even louder.

"Hold on, I smell something too," said Yukinari suddenly cutting off his laughter. "It smells like a gas leak… A GAS LEAK!?"

He opened the door underneath the counter and discovered that the gas line for the burners had ruptured and is leaking.

"You don't suppose that Miharu's sneezing caused all of the gas lines to…" said Yukinari.

Then suddenly the school intercom rang and an announcement echoed throughout the campus.

"ATTENTION! THERE'S A GAS LEAK IN THE BUILDING! EVERYONE MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! POWER OFF ALL ELECTRONIC DEVICES AND NO OPEN FLAMES! I REPEAT, EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'm sorry, you guys," said Miharu.

"Don't worry," said Yukinari. "It's not your fault."

"It's OK, Miharu," said Lisa picking her older brother up as he grumblingly dusts himself off and digs through his pocket. "As least your sneezing didn't cause an explosion."

"Right, but speaking of explosions let's get out of her before one potentially happens," said Kirie.

"Right!" confirmed Yukinari, Miharu and Lisa simultaneously as the head on their way out of the building but are stopped dead in their tracks by the sight of an open flame from Fukuyama's lighter as he lights up his pipe for a 'hit' of marijuana, causing a panicked look on everyone's faces.

Fukuyama, confused, looks up at everyone.

"Now, what?" he asked coldly.

KAAAAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

* * *

Lisa's bodyguards and the rest of the group at the park suddenly turned around, looking terrified as they witnessed the loud explosion at the school.

"Kosame, let's go!" said Hayate over his head set, running over to the campus with his fellow bodyguard following him.

"Oh, no. We've got to save them," said Tomoka running to the campus.

"Hey, Tomoka. Wait. That's dangerous. You should let the authorities handle this," said Koyomi trying to keep up with Tomoka

* * *

"This is all your fault you know, Fukuyama!" yelled Yukinari as he and the rest of the group, who miraculously survived the explosion, were running along with him while the school was ablaze.

"Hey! Don't blame me Puny-Nari! I'm not the one who caused the gas leak!" yelled Fukuyama as another explosion occurs behind them.

"You're the one that lit that lighter of yours, big brother! And besides, when did you start smoking that stuff anyway?" yelled Lisa.

"Well, excuse me! But I needed something to help me relax after being made into a laughing stock here!" he retorted angrily.

"What are you, Fukuyama!? Some political hard-core left-winger blaming everyone else for your actions!?" yelled Yukinari.

"When we get outside, you and I are going to have a little talk if you know what I mean, Puny-Nari!" said Fukuyama grabbing onto Yukinari's collar, to which he retaliated by placing his bare hand on Fukuyama's face causing him to break out into his allergy to men and scream like a little girl.

The group runs quickly down the hallway toward the stairs, but Kirie begins trailing behind.

"Hey guys! Wait up," she said in panic.

Before she could catch up, a pile of debris fell from the ceiling in front of her to which she suddenly stopped herself and had to recalculate her escape plan. She stops in the middle of the hall way, trapped in between two piles of concrete, plywood and linoleum mixtures and open flames and black smoke in a nearby class room. She spots an elevator to which she repeatedly presses the button to open the door. She turns around and notices a shadowy figure appearing before her through the smoke in the class room, which eventually becomes fully detailed, turning out to be Kosame covering her nose and mouth with her coat.

"Miss Kirie…" she said without a noticeable expression on her face.

Kirie stood there motionless looking back at the woman she fears, not noticing the elevator door opening from behind her. When suddenly, she looks up to see the ceiling collapse above her.

"Look out!" yelled Kosame, diving to catch her as they both land safely in the elevator, to which the door closes on them. Kirie opens her eyes to see Kosame above her, which surprises her.

"Miss Kirie, are you alri…" Before Kosame could finish her question, they both feel the elevator fall quickly for a split second. Both don't move from their position, but then suddenly the elevator begins falling rapidly to which Kosame quickly grabs the hand rail to pin Kirie and herself to the floor. The safety gear latches to the railings, grinding at a deafening volume as the speed of the fall begins to decrease almost instantaneously. The elevator lands to the bottom floor with a moderate thud, to which Kosame bounces up and hits her head on the hand rail, knocking her unconscious. All is quiet for a moment when Kirie opens her eyes and notices the bodyguard lying next to her.

"Kosame, are you alright?" she said, attempting to wake her up with no success. "Kosame… oh, no."

* * *

Police, fire trucks and paramedics are parked all over the campus to come to the aid of students and extinguish the fire. Media outlets begin casting their news reports in front of the chaos. Koyomi, Tomoka and Ebi are stand by, under the suggestion of a police officer for their own safety. Suddenly, Koyomi sees the group of her friends running out the building and toward her.

"Oh, thank goodness. They're alright!" she said with relief.

"Koyomi," yelled Fukuyama from a distance. "Hold me!" he requested making a running dive toward her, leaving her to tremble in fear.

A loud thud occurs next to her as she opens her eyes and ceases defending herself as she sees, with a disgusted look on her face, Fukuyama landing on Tomoka. The eight-year-old begins screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me you pervert!" she demanded, as Fukuyama's large hands began to inadvertently touch her inappropriately. "Help! Somebody! Help!"

"Tomoka, keep quiet!" demanded Fukuyama, gritting his teeth. "Are you trying to get the whole world's attention here!?" he continued before hearing several metallic clicking sounds. "Huh?" He looked up slowly and nervously as he is surrounded by police officers pointing guns at him, photographers taking pictures of him, cameramen and news anchors reporting their 'breaking story' of Fukuyama 'attempting to sexually assault a child.'

"Miss Lisa, are you alright?" asked Hayate.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she answered coughing. "If you and Kosame hadn't shown up I'd… huh? Kosame? Where's Kosame? Kosame!?" she said looking around and panicking.

"Oh, no," said Hayate to himself looked around and noticed that his partner was not present.

"Hey Yukinari, where's Kirie?" asked Miharu suddenly noticing her absence.

"Huh?" he replied breathing heavily, looking around noticing Kirie not around. "Oh, no. Kirie? Kirie!?" he yelled within the crowd of students. "KIRIE!"

* * *

**Part 3 - Trapped In An Elevator**

* * *

Kirie was struggling at her attempt to get the elevator door open. After she tried using the emergency call button on the panel to no avail she was acting frantically to escape the tight corridor, especially considering that Kosame was in the same space and could awaken at any moment.

'Why won't this open?' she thought to herself, remaining as quiet as possible not to potentially wake up Kosame. 'I didn't think it could be shut this tight.'

Without being noticed, Kosame slowly regains consciousness, slowly standing up with her head still hurting.

"Miss Kirie…" she said as Kirie quickly turned around fearful of Kosame.

"Are you alright?" asked Kosame walking toward Kirie.

"Huh?' replied Kirie becoming relaxed.

"Are you hurt, Miss Kirie?" she asked.

"Well, no. I'm fine," answered Kirie.

Kosame pressed the emergency call button which failed to respond.

"Those don't work," said Kirie.

"I see," replied Kosame who made her way to the door to attempt to open it with no success.

"So… we're stuck here…" said Kosame. She reaches into her pocket to grab a cell phone to get in contact with her partner. As Kirie watches, she begins to see the same visions from before, becoming more focused than before but still too blurry for her to determine.

"Hayate, is Lisa alright?" she said through phone as Kirie snaps out of her momentary lapse of thought. "Good…. I'm an elevator. I'm alright. Just some minor head trauma, nothing serious…."

"Why… yes, as a matter of fact…." She said looking at Kirie for a brief moment. She immediately looks away.

"So what's the situation?" she said with a long pause afterward.

"I see…. Understood." She hangs up her phone.

"So, what's going on?" asked Kirie with slight desperation.

"The school is in lockdown. It'll be a couple of hours before they send a search and rescue team for us," answered Kosame seating herself on one side of the elevator.

Kirie nervously crawled into the corner of the elevator away from Kosame as much as possible, not feeling well and becoming tense, trying too hard not to breathe frantically.

"Miss Kirie," said Kosame as she noticed her cowering in the corner. "While this seems like a perfect opportunity for me to attempt to have my way with you, let me assure you that I'm not in the right frame of mind to do such a thing."

"Huh?" said Kirie beginning to relax again.

"I may not look like it, but I'm probably just as distraught as anybody would be if they were trapped in an elevator for an extended period of time. But search and rescue will be here any moment, so it's nothing to worry about," concluded Kosame.

"Well, that's nice to know, but… I'm not so much afraid of my own safety or well-being, I'm just cold. It's freezing down here," said Kirie.

"You can wear this for the time being," said Kosame handing over her coat. "It's not much but I'm sure it's better than what you're wearing at the moment."

"Thanks," said Kirie, putting on the coat and feeling completely calm. She began to have the visions again, becoming clearer and more familiar, and started to get a sense of what they are and what they mean.

"Is there something on your mind, Miss Kirie?" asked Kosame, while Kirie regained focus. "I can sense that something is bothering you. Is there something that you'd like to say? Or if you'd prefer not to…"

"Well, actually…" began Kirie, being as sincere as she can. "Since we're going to be here for a while, would it be alright if I ask you something?"

"I guess you have a point," said Kosame looking over. "It _will_ be a while before someone finds us. So what was your question?"

Kirie thought carefully about her question. "Well, what is it about me that attracts you to me?" she asked.

Kosame took a deep breath and Kirie knew that it was not going to be easy for her to explain.

"You remind me of someone I knew while I was in the United States for secret service training," answered Kosame. "I admit that I was intimidated at first and I wasn't sure how I was going to handle myself. And then I met that someone. My trainer. Her name was Christie Allison Smith. She had a very aggressive personality, but she was also defensive to her trainees. She seemed to take a liking to me when we first met."

Kosame pulled out a photograph and showed Kirie. "She looked a lot like you, Miss Kirie," she said.

As Kirie observed the photograph she noticed that the woman looked exactly like her, like she was looking into a mirror, and began to blush.

"She took me under her wing when we first started training together," continued Kosame. "She taught me everything from hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, and problem solving. We seemed to share a close bond when working together. That was the first time that I had fallen in love. But then, everything changed; she hadn't shown up for my training routine for the first few days and there was no indication of her absence. I had no clue where she had gone. I'd called, sent letters, e-mails and even a gift package, all to no avail. This lasted for some time and I had all but given up. But then one day I received a letter from her with instructions to meet at a nearby luxury hotel so I got there as quickly as I could."

* * *

(Flashback)

Kosame, arriving late at night to the hotel and reading the instructions to meet her trainer at the hotel room, finds her destination, using the key card she received to access the room. As she walks inside the room was lit by candle light and rose petals scattered on the floor. She walked toward the bed as she noticed all of the letters and printed e-mails that she sent were stacked on a nearby table as well as a bottle of wine that she had sent her as a gift. She was stunned at the sight before her.

A door from within the hotel room closed from behind her and Kosame quickly turned around to see her trainer wearing a bath robe.

"Hello, Kosame," said her trainer in a seductive tone of voice.

"Miss Smith…" said Kosame.

"Christie. I want you to call me Christie," she said softly with a very sensual smile.

"Christie," said Kosame, letting her guard down. "I… I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry that I had left without notice, Kosame. I'd like to make it up for you," said Christie moving closer and placing one hand on Kosame's cheek. "You look just as lovely as the day I first laid eyes on you," she said, slowly guiding her other hand to unbutton and remove Kosame's shirt to reveal her breasts. "Mmm… nice," she said.

"Christie…" said Kosame, standing motionless and completely seduced by her.

Christie slowly guided the same hand to slip off Kosame's pants to reveal her naked body, to which she slipped off her robe to unveil her perfect figure.

Kosame was hypnotized by Christie's incredibly large and beautiful breasts, unable to draw her eyes away from such beauty. Christie slowly guided Kosame's eyes to hers. Moving closer, her breasts gently pressed against Kosame's equally large breasts.

"Look at me," she whispered. Moving closer still and placing both hands on Kosame's cheeks, she kissed her lips.

With their lips met and eyes closed, their enclosed tongues gently moved around as they continued to move their lips deeper, embracing each other more passionately and slowly laying on the bed. Christie kissed down Kosame's neck with every inch until they met with her left nipple. The tip of Christie's tongue circled around her nipple as her right hand gently caressed her right breast, causing Kosame to gasp a breath of air with ease. She then slowly guided her hand from Kosame's breast to the crevasse in between her thighs, stroking up and down as her fingertip rubbed her sex to which she gasped even harder. Her lips moved down Kosame's waist as both of her hands were caressing her breasts, while Kosame began to breathe harder.

Christie glided her hands around Kosame's firm legs, as she finally made eye contact with her clitoris. Kosame wrapped her legs around Christie's neck as she began to gently brush her tongue against her delicate, innocent sex, tingling Kosame's sensations and causing her to breathe even harder and faster. As she started to taste the sweet nectar, Christie stroked her tongue faster and deeper until Kosame's leg muscles tightened around Christie's neck as she reached her climax with a deep, yet sensual breath as her honey began to flow freely from within. Kosame, completely satisfied with first sexual experience, relaxed while Christie licked clean the juices from her clitoris. When she was finished she slowly glided up with one hand caressing Kosame's body until their eyes met.

"You were wonderful, Kosame," said Christie, kissing her lips and embracing her.

"Thank you, Christie. I love you," replied Kosame, repeating another passionate kiss before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep with her head resting on Christie's warm breasts.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Eventually her supervisor found out, though I never figured out how," said Kosame, slightly hanging her head and looking tense. "She was terminated of her employment and I never saw her again. Soon afterwards when she returned home, she detonated several explosives and killed herself," she said taking a deep breath and holding back tears. "When I heard the news that she was dead, I felt that I could never love again. And then I met you, Miss Kirie. When I first encountered you that day everything about you rekindled that fire inside of me that has been extinguished for such a long time. Whenever I'm near you I feel the love that I once felt before. You're the reason want to live, Miss Kirie."

As Kosame finished her story with tears in her eyes, Kirie looked at her with genuine sorrow, feeling moved emotionally.

"Kosame…" said Kirie who looks into her eyes, then embraces her. "Oh Kosame, that was so touching," she said holding back her own tears, as they continue to embrace each other closer.

"Miss Kirie…" said Kosame.

"Yes?"

Kirie pulls back to see a deep expression in Kosame's eyes, unlike anything she had seen before, knowing that she was being serious.

"I know it's too much for me to ask, but… I was wondering if you could kiss me," requested Kosame.

"Huh?" said Kirie, moving back a bit.

"Please, Miss Kirie," said Kosame. "If you kiss me, then…" She paused and took a deep breath. "Then I promise that I won't chase after you from now on."

"Well," said Kirie taking a deep breath. "Alright," she continued unenthused.

"Thank you, Miss Kirie," said Kosame. She closed her eyes and motioned forward for a kiss.

'Well, it's not like I haven't kissed her before,' thought Kirie as her face became tense while she closed her eyes and moved her lips toward Kosame's. 'Here it goes,' she thought.

Their lips make contact and after a moment Kirie begins to relax as she allows for the both of them to share a deep passionate kiss. As this happens, the visions that had flashed in Kirie's mind start to become clear as she begins to realize what they were. They were all of the times that Kirie had encountered Kosame from when they first met. As they pull away from their kiss, Kirie remained motionless as the visions of Kosame continue to flash by her in her mind, and she hears the words echo from the moment that she first kissed her.

'Look at me.'

Without hesitation, Kirie immediately kissed Kosame again and embraced her, taking the bodyguard by surprise, moving their lips deeper and more passionately than before. They pull away for a moment.

"Miss Kirie…" said Kosame.

"Oh, Kosame," began Kirie with tears in her eyes. "I didn't realize it from before. All of those times that you had protected me, and when you poured out your heart telling me your story… you did that for me because you love me."

"Miss Kirie, you know that I love you," replied Kosame.

"Nobody has ever done that for me with all of their heart and it gave me such a feeling inside of me," continued Kirie. "You've touched my heart so much… and this feeling can only mean one thing; I love you, Kosame. I love you!"

"Oh, Miss Kirie!" said Kosame with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Kosame!"

They kissed and embraced each other in true love, feeling like they are flying freely. Their lips moved deeper as their enclosed tongues danced for joy. They carefully laid down on the floor, with Kirie laying her back on Kosame's coat, gently pressing their breasts against each others' while they continued their passionate kissing. Kosame pulled away for a moment.

"Miss Kirie…" she whispered, looking into Kirie's eyes. "How about we finally pick up where we left off?"

Kosame began to kiss Kirie's neck while she glided her hand down her waist and to her legs, where she inserted in between and caressed them. Kirie began to breathe harder and faster for a moment.

"Wait," said Kirie softly while Kosame paused at Kirie's request. "Do you think we can wait until we can get out of here?" she asked kindly. "I want to save this moment for the perfect setting."

Kosame looked into Kirie's eyes and smiled. "Sure, Miss Kirie," she said. "Anything for you," she concluded as they kissed. Kirie slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Kosame sat against the wall of the elevator with Kirie laying her head on the bodyguards lap. Kosame watched Kirie sleeping peacefully, with her hand laid on top of her head, gently stroking Kirie's hair. Then suddenly, Kosame heard a sharp sound on the elevator door to which Kirie woke up. The door began to emit a bright light as it opened slowly with the aid of mechanics, lighting the inside of the elevator completely while both of them blocked the blinding light from their eyes.

"We've found them," said the search-and-rescue team member over his radio.

Kirie and Kosame leave the elevator and head outside to be reunited with their friends.

"Kosame!" yelled Lisa as she ran over with tears in her eyes and embraced her bodyguard like she were a soldier returning home from a war.

Hayate walked over and placed her hand on Kosame's shoulder as she looked up. "Welcome back, partner," he said in his usual deep voice.

"Kirie!" yelled Yukinari, while he and the rest of the group ran over to embrace her. "We're so glad that you're alright," he said while everyone confirmed his statement.

Kosame looked over, feeling content that Kirie was reunited with her friends. While Kirie's friends comforted her she looked over to Kosame, unbeknownst to the rest of the group, feeling like she was light years away from her. Kosame looked into her eyes and noticed that while Kirie was surrounded by her friends, she still felt a sense of separation anxiety. Time around them moved in slow motion and all sound was silenced, leaving both of them oblivious to everything around them and feeling like they were in suspended animation as Kirie and Kosame focused on each other out of reach. The moment was ended when Lisa made an announcement.

"Let's all go back to the mansion and celebrate," she said enthusiastically, to which everyone gladly accepted.

A limousine drove up as everyone gathered inside to head back to the mansion. Kirie sat on one side with all of her friends, while Kosame sat on the opposite side with Hayate next to her. Kosame smiled as she observed Kirie feeling back to normal and chatting with her friends as if she was never trapped in the elevator in the first place. Kirie occasionally glanced over to Kosame and smiled back, to which they both knew that they hadn't forgotten about their pledged love for each other.

* * *

**Part 4 - Reunion**

* * *

'We're glad you're alright Kirie and Kosame!' read the banner that hung from the dining room. Everyone sat around the dining room table with a feast before them, enjoying themselves as they celebrated their reunion after a disastrous school day.

"Thanks, you guys," said Kirie happily. "You shouldn't have. Honestly."

"Nonsense, Kirie," said Yukinari. "If I were you I'd be thankful that you're alright. It could have been worse, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," responded Kirie. "I could have been stuck in the elevator with Fukuyama," she concluded while everyone laughed out loud.

Suddenly she quickly examined the room. "Speaking of which, where is Fukuyama?" she asked.

"Oh, my big brother?" retorted Lisa. "He's in jail," she answered nonchalantly.

"What!?" said a surprised Kirie. "What's he in jail for now?"

"The pervert tried to have his way with me," responded Tomoka. "Maybe if he would have kept his hands to himself he wouldn't be behind bars right now."

"Well, I guess you have a point. But with him not around, I could use a little peace and quiet," confirmed Kirie.

"MISS KIRIE!" yelled Hijiri's voice from a distance with no sense of location.

"Oh, Miss Kirie. I'm so glad you're alright," said a distressed Hijiri appearing out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around Kirie. "I heard about what happened. Oh, I'm so sorry. It must have been horrible. But don't worry, I'm here for you, Miss Kirie."

"Hey, how did you get in here?" Lisa asked Hijiri.

Kirie started to look annoyed while Hijiri tried too hard to comfort her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss Kirie?" asked Hijiri, still distressed.

"As a matter of fact there isn't," answered Kirie, slipping effortlessly from Hijiri's grasp.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Kirie," said Hijiri, slightly disappointed. "I was just trying to make you feel comfortable. I know that if I were in the same situation as you were in today, I'd… huh?"

Hijiri stopped midway as she noticed Kirie walk over to Kosame and hold her hand.

"I guess there's no choice," said Kirie to Kosame.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Kirie announced, to which everyone turned to her attention. "There's no easy way for me to explain this, so… I'm just going to say it: Kosame and I are in a relationship," she concluded putting her hands on Kosame's shoulders.

Everyone looked stunned, while Hijiri looked speechless.

"We've professed our love for each other," said Kosame, putting her arms around Kirie. "Perhaps it was by fate that we were trapped in that elevator. I knew Miss Kirie would be mine soon," she said giving a sinister look at Hijiri.

"Come here, you," said Kirie as she guided Kosame's eyes to hers and kissed her.

Hijiri, now completely heartbroken, turned to stone while everyone else cheered and applauded for their now found love.

"Oh, Kirie, Kosame, I'm so very proud of you both," said Lisa.

"Yes, very proud," said Hayate.

"Well, you two make such a lovely couple," said Maharu.

"Awww. This is one of the best days of my life," said Tomoka as Ebi agreed with her statement from the top of her head.

"Yes, good for you both," said Miharu.

"Uh, yeah, it's great and all but is everyone cheering and clapping because they've professed their love for each other, or because they're two girls making out?" said Yukinari.

"That's a good question," confirmed Koyomi.

"Miss Hijiri, are you alright?" said Yukina, poking at Hijiri's arm, failing to break her from her petrified state. "Hello?"

As the applause quieted down, Kirie and Kosame continued kissing.

"Well, speaking of professing love…" said Lisa who glided over to Yukinari, grabbed his hand and guided it into her dress, causing Yukinari's face to turn bright red.

"Oh, Yukinari," said Lisa, forcing his hand up her dress, while Yukinari struggled to pull it free started to have a spasm. "You're such a bad boy," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, what are you doing to Yukinari?" said Yukina, rushing over to him. "I don't think that's good for him," she said grabbing Yukinari's other arm attempting to set him free, to which she accidentally guides his hand into Yukina's shirt causing him to unintentionally grope her breast and his face turn blue while he twitched uncontrollably.

"Oh, my. Is Yukinari alright?" said Koyomi. "Girls, you'd better be careful with him." As she attempted to assess the situation, she tripped and landed her breasts into Yukinari's face causing him to foam at the mouth.

"Hey, Yukinari," said Miharu heading over to help him out. "Are you OK?"

During the commotion, Hayate, Maharu, Tomoka and Ebi remained seated at the dining room table drinking tea doing their best to ignore the situation, while Kirie and Kosame were trapped in their own world of a Big Red commercial as they 'kissed a little longer.'

"STOOOP!" yelled Yukinari, to which everyone froze in place leaving the room silent. "Huh?" he said, examining himself for his allergy while the girls kept a hold of him, finding nothing. "My allergy… it's gone. It's a miracle," he said happily. "I'm cured again!"

"Well, now I can use this," said Lisa, to which she clapped her hands twice to lower another banner from the ceiling with the words, 'Congratulations on getting cured again, Yukinari!' After the banner was lowered a pair of speakers appeared next to it playing music of good triumph, while confetti rained down from the ceiling and the girls surrounding Yukinari celebrated.

"This is great," proclaimed Yukinari. "Now it seems like everything's the way it should be." As he said that he looked over at Kirie and Kosame still kissing, looking embarrassed by realizing what he said and emitting a bead of sweat.

"So, Yukinari," said Lisa. "Now that you're cured, you can sleep with me tonight. After all, when I grabbed your hand you didn't break out anyway," she said placing her breasts into his face before getting comically shoved out of the way by Yukina.

"I don't think so," said Yukina. "He needs to continue sleeping with me so that my allergy to men doesn't relapse," she continued putting her arms around him.

"Hey, can't we let Yukinari make a choice?" said Miharu. "I mean, yes, I was the first girl that he met to not cause him to break out, but now that he's cured he should still be free to choose between one of us."

"She has a point, you know," confirmed Koyomi. "I really feel for you, Yukinari," she said to him.

"Hey, it's alright," said Yukinari. "Hey girls, can you give me some air please? I'm trying to breathe here," he said.

"Just another bunch of horny teenagers," said Tomoka looking over from the dining room table.

"True, but like Yukinari said, things are turning out the way it should be, right honey?" said Maharu holding Hayate's hand.

"You said it, dear," answered Hayate as he leaned over to kiss his bride.

Kirie and Kosame finally take a break from their romance to observe their surroundings. Kirie looking over at her childhood friend, now cured of his allergy to women, embedded with the task of finding peace and quiet from all of those girls flocking over him. She smiles knowing that everything is going to be alright.

"Miss Kirie," said Kosame as Kirie looks into her eyes. "Look at me," she said before they go back to kissing.

* * *

**Part 5 - The Verdict**

* * *

"Will the defendant please rise," said the judge.

Fukuyama stood up from his seat, with his lawyer standing with him, watching in anticipation for his verdict. Along the front row aisle of his side of the court room, the group sat and watched intently, Hijiri still petrified to stone, and Kirie and Kosame quietly kissing each other passionately.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"Yes, Your Honor," responded the first juror as she stands up, unfolds a slip of paper and begins reading from it.

"We the jury find the defendant Kazuharu Fukuyama guilty of multiple accounts of sexual assault."

Fukuyama was motionless, while his lawyer was distraught. A look of terror filled his face as the verdict rang in his mind while the judge questioned each juror's verdict to which they promptly confirmed. The audience began to whisper amongst themselves, while his friends and Lisa were shocked. Kirie and Kosame continued kissing each other.

"Very well," said the judge. "The court sentences Mr. Fukuyama to a maximum security prison without parole for no more than twenty-five years."

Fukuyama broke down in tears, wondering how he was going to handle himself in prison. He couldn't believe that someone of such wealth and power could be brought down to a total security environment without the freedom of the outside world.

"Kazuharu Fukuyama..." said the judge as he firmly took off his glasses, looking toward him. "In all of my years in the justice department, I have never witnessed such low behavior from someone of your stature. I have nothing but the utmost respect for your family, but your attempt at having your way with an under-aged girl!? Not only that, you've attempted the same thing with a young man dressed as a woman against his own will!"

The judge took a deep breath before he lost control of his emotions. "Let the time that you serve in prison allow you to contemplate your actions. I have made myself clear."

The judge puts his glasses back on and lifts a sheet of paper.

"Further hearings from this case will be heard one year from today. Court is adjourned." The judge finished off with a final pound of the gavel and exited the court room, while Fukuyama was hand-cuffed and taken to prison.

"Oh, big brother, don't worry. I'll make sure that you get out soon enough," said Lisa.

"Fukuyama, be sure to watch yourself from behind," said Yukinari.

"Yes, and whatever you do, don't drop the soap Master Kazuharu," said Hayate.

The court room is promptly emptied with Lisa guiding her friends to a set of limousines heading back to the mansion.

* * *

"So Lisa," asked Koyomi, "How are you going to get Fukuyama out?"

"It's easy," responded Lisa. "Our family estate is close friends with the federal government so we can easily request for a pardon and have him released from prison."

"So you can do that then?" questioned Yukinari.

"Well, yeah, I could but I'm going to let him stay there for a while so that he can think about what he did."

"How long were you going to keep him there?" asked Miharu.

"I'm thinking I'll give him a month," answered Lisa.

Everyone gasped in horror with a look of disbelief on their faces wondering how she could be so cold to leave him there for that allotted amount of time. Neither Kirie nor Kosame paid attention and continued kissing each other.

"Well, Lisa," said Koyomi, "Don't you think that's too much?" she asked politely. "I mean, I know that's he's not exactly an angel but a month... isn't that a little harsh?"

Lisa noticed everyone else who paid attention to her agreed with Koyomi's request and looked at her with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, alright," sighed Lisa, "I suppose you have a point."

Lisa holds up two fingers. "Two months in prison!" she proposes.

Everyone sighed with relief, now satisfied with her decision.

"Thank you Lisa. You did the right thing," said Koyomi.

"OK, now that that's out of the way, let's head back to the mansion," said Lisa.

"When we get back how about we have banana splits all around?" requested Miharu

The group erupts into a choir of laughter while Fukuyama looks from inside his ride to prison now bursting into tears, without anybody noticing him.

"Will somebody help Tomoka out and explain what's so funny about bananas?" said Tomoka in her third person speak after finishing her laughter.

"You'll understand when you get older," said Hayate.

"But Tomoka's not a little girl anymore," she replied.

Everyone heads to their personal limos, with Hayate and Maharu in one, and Koyomi, Tomoka and Ebi in another.

"Hey, can someone give me a hand here?" asked Yukinari, carrying the stone statue of Hijiri over his back. "This thing is really heavy."

He grudgingly makes his way to the trunk of the limo, places Hijiri in and makes way into his seat with Miharu, Lisa and Yukina joining him.

Kirie embraces Kosame, who carries her on their way inside their limo, while they continue their Big-Red-commercial style marathon of passionate kissing.

* * *

**Part 6 - Fresh Fish**

* * *

Fukuyama slowly walks on his way to his cell now sporting an orange jumpsuit and barely able to keep his composure, while a pair of security guards escort him. The prison builds up with noise of cheering and shouting as they greet the new prisoner.

"Hey 'Blondie,' if you let me hang with you I'll make sure nobody else gets busy with you and keep you for myself," said one inmate laughing at his own comment.

"I shouldn't even be here," said Fukuyama beginning to shed tears.

"This place ain't so bad. I'll introduce you to some of the guys and show you around the place, huh?" said another inmate.

"I didn't even do anything," said Fukuyama now crying his eyes out even more.

"Hey, I didn't do nothin' either. I got screwed over too. Welcome to the family, sweetheart," said an inmate.

"Please! Get me out of here!" screamed Fukuyama. "I want to go home!" he continued in desperation with his eyes now gushing out tears.

"Hey! We have ourselves a live one, boys!" said an inmate while with rest of the prison erupts loudly in celebration of their newest inmate.

"FRESH FISH! FRESH FISH! FRESH FISH!" chanted the prisoners as they clapped along.

"Please! Somebody! Anybody! Get me out of here!" screamed Fukuyama as he began trembling while the security guards forced him on his feet to make his way to his cell, looking at each other and shaking their heads knowing that Fukuyama was not going to last the first night in prison without getting raped.

* * *

**Finale - The High Note**

* * *

The moon light beats down on Yukinari's face as he is finally feeling relaxed in a custom built hot spring located outside of the mansion, though not alone. Miharu, Lisa and Yukina surround and comfort him quietly, finally not fighting over him. On the other side of the large sized hot spring is Hayate and Maharu sitting together, and well as Koyomi and Tomoka playing with Ebi.

"Ahhh. I could get used to this," said Yukinari, feeling at peace.

"Here's your tea, Master Yukinari."

"Thank you very much, Miss Lilica," said Yukinari. "I really appreciate the work that you do around here," he continued.

"It's not a problem," said Lilica in her usual unemotional tone. "By the way, I can't help but notice that I haven't seen Master Kazuharu around. Did I miss something?"

"I'm afraid he's in prison," answered Lisa.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess he shouldn't have done whatever he did to get him there in the first place," said Lilica. "Mistress Lisa, have you already requested for a pardon for Master Kazuharu?" she asked.

"Well," began Lisa "Not yet. You see, I was originally going to have him pardoned after a month…"

"A MONTH!? YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE HIM THERE FOR A _MONTH_!?" interrupted Lilica, nearly fainting. "I'm sorry for the slight shock, I didn't mean to disrupt you. As you were saying?" she said returning back to her normal state.

"…However," continued Lisa. "I'm giving him two months to think about what he did."

"Oh, that's a relief," replied Lilica. "In my opinion, you did the right thing, Mistress Lisa," she concluded.

"It's too bad, really," said Miharu. "We are all planning on helping him find a girlfriend too."

"A GIRLFRIEND!? YOU MEAN MASTER KAZUHARU WAS LOOKING FOR A _GIRLFRIEND_!?" yelled Lilica, almost fainting yet again then quickly going back to her unemotional personality. "I'm sorry about that, I've never been in shock like that more than once a day before."

"Why are you surprised about that Miss Lilica?" asked Yukinari.

"Mistress Lisa, I must apologize in advance because he's your brother after all, but to tell you the truth I always thought that Master Kazuharu was gay," she answered, to which everyone else looked at each other surprised. "I have seen him surround himself with women many times, but I've never seen him in a relationship with one. Plus the clothes that he wears? No self-respecting straight man would dare wear his outfits in public. The one time I saw him wear a cut off shirt and low rider jeans, I could have sworn that he was heading out to support a gay pride parade."

After she finished her explanation, everyone looked at each other ecstatically with the notion that they knew they were right all along.

"Wow, that's amazing Miss Lilica," said Yukinari. "We've been thinking the same thing for quite some time now."

"I guess it's true what they say; great minds _do_ think alike," said Lilica before walking back inside the mansion, while everyone erupted in subtle laughter.

As Yukinari relaxes he observes the hot spring with all of his friends there, with an exception.

"Hey, where's Kirie?" asked Yukinari, looking around.

"Oh, I saw her walking down the hall way before the hot springs," answered Miharu.

As Yukinari heard this he looked out into infinity and smiled knowing that his childhood friend had found happiness with her new found love.

* * *

Kosame slips on a fresh bath robe after drying herself from her shower, blowing a kiss at her poster of Kirie and heading back to her bedroom for a good night's sleep after a long day. As soon as she opened the door from the shower room to her bedroom, she noticed a change in the lighting. The room was dimly lit and rose petals scattered the floor, leaving her breathless at the romantic sight. Then, Kirie slowly walked out of the walk-in closet wearing an exquisite robe, looking into Kosame's eyes and smiling sensually.

"Kosame,"said Kirie in a deep, sexual tone. "Now we can pick up where we left off," she said slipping off her robe and displaying her lovely, naked body.

Kosame walks over, talking off her bath robe and carefully examining Kirie's body. She presses her breasts against Kirie's as they embrace each other, and kiss. Their lips move closer together and tongues dance around, as they feel like they are in heaven. They lay themselves on the bed with ease as they continued making passionate love. Kosame moves her lips down Kirie's neck while her hands caress both of her large and sublime breasts. She eventually moves her lips in between Kirie's breasts and kisses her soft and lovely skin as she gently presses her breasts into her face while Kirie gently gasps a breath of air in sensation. Kosame eventually starts kissing down Kirie's waist while her hands glide in the same path made by her lips. She kisses even further down, caressing her legs which wrap around Kosame's neck, when suddenly she makes eye contact with Kirie's clitoris. She touches it with the tip of her tongue, tasting the sweet nectar, causing Kirie to gasp deeply. Kosame starts by gently kissing Kirie's sex repeated, tingling her sensations to which the flavor started to become rich. She then starts licking her clitoris gently to taste the honey that slowly begins to flow, causing Kirie to breathe harder and faster. Kosame continues to stroke her tongue faster and deeper into Kirie's clitoris until she gasps a deeper breath of air, her legs clench tightly around Kosame's neck and her juices flow freely from within. Kirie slows down her breathing and relaxes her body, while Kosame licks the honey from Kirie's sex. After she is finished, Kosame glides herself to meet her eyes with Kirie's.

"That was amazing, Miss Kirie," said Kosame. "Now, it's your turn."

Kirie leans over to kiss Kosame passionately, tasting the remains of her nectar in her mouth. She nearly imitates what Kosame had demonstrated on her, kissing down her neck while she slides one hand over to Kosame's right breast and caresses it gently. As Kirie's lips move down Kosame's other breast she slowly moves her other hands to caress it while she uses the tip of her tongue to stroke her nipple and begins sucking on it while gently sinking her teeth into it, stimulating her sensations. At this moment, Kosame gently gasps a breath of air, realizing how much she had missed this feeling. While Kirie still sucks on Kosame's nipple, she glides her other hand down her waist and in between her legs, slowly caressing them until she moves her hand up to Kosame's clitoris and begins to tickle it gently with her fingertip, causing Kosame to breathe deeper. Afterwards, Kirie kisses down Kosame's waist until she eventually reaches eye level with her sex. Kosame slowly wraps her legs around Kirie's neck while she grabs a hold of her legs. Realizing that there's no turning back, Kirie gently strokes the tip of her tongue on Kosame's clitoris, tasting her rich honey and causing Kosame to breathe harder than before. Kirie begins to brush her tongue against Kosame's sex repeatedly, the flavor of her juices becoming much fuller and Kosame breathing harder and faster. She strokes her tongue even fast and deeper into Kosame's clitoris repeatedly until legs become tense around Kirie's neck, she gasps the deepest breath of air yet, and her sweet nectar flows into Kirie's mouth while she drinks it directly from Kosame's sex. Kosame relaxes, feeling completely satisfied by Kirie's pleasure. Kirie soon glides herself next to Kosame, looking into her eyes and embracing her.

"Kosame," she said softly. "If this were the last night that you'd be alive, would you die happily?" she asked.

"Only if I could take you with me... to love you forever," replied Kosame.

"I love you, Kosame," whispered Kirie.

"I love you too, Miss Kirie," responded Kosame.

They kiss each other passionately before Kirie slowly closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, resting her head onto Kosame's breast. Kosame gently lays her head down, gazing upon the sight of her lover and smiles before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**Bravo**

Author's notes: "Well, what can I say? For my fan fiction debut, I must say it's not too shabby myself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not claiming any bragging rights here. I am not a writer by any means (or that much of a reader for that sense, shocking isn't it?), I just needed to get this shallow and sleazy fan fiction out of my system after watching Girls Bravo. I have to admit, I didn't think that I was going to like the series at first but the more I watched it the more it caught on to me. I don't find Girls Bravo to be a masterpiece by any means, but thought it was OK. After all, I didn't use the term 'unforgettable' in the disclaimer for no reason. I'd have to say that Kosame's character played a major part in my wanting to watch the series in its entirety. Oh, Kosame; you loveable lesbian and sexual predator to Kirie. At least she got MORE than what she bargained for in this fan fiction. Am I right? Anyway, even though I've put as much heart and soul into this as I can, considering that it's fan fiction after all, I'm still open to your comments but I can't guarantee you a response. Feel free to drop a line. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Take care of yourself, now."


End file.
